Hulk’s Stinger
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When Ant-Man accidentally hurts Wasp during an argument, she runs off to find comfort with Hulk. Will Wasp develop feelings for the Gamma Goliath?
1. Enough is Enough

-**Avengers Mansion**-

**Hank Pym's Lab**

Wasp walks into Hank Pym's lab, which is full of scientific equipment and glass cases full of ants and various types of insects, noticing Hank working on something, much to her annoyance. He has been working in his lab for months, and she has had enough.

"Ugh! Hank, it's been months since we've done anything together! Can you stop playing Science Geek and just look at me?" She asks as she stands behind Hank, her arms crossed.

"Janet, I'm not playing 'Science Geek'. I'm working on my Ant Man suit. I'm trying to enhance the reaction time it takes for the suit to grow or shrink." Hank says as he works on a red and black suit.

"Hank...this is all you do!"

"Janet..." Hank says, a slight tone of impatience in his voice.

"You just sit in your dumb lab..."

"Stop."

"...And work all day! You never pay attention to me!" Wasp says angrily.

"I said _stop_!" Hank shouts, suddenly swinging around and smacking Janet across the face, hitting her with enough force to knock her against a shelf of heavy equipment, hurting her badly. "Janet!" Hank says in horror as he rushes to her aid, only for her to push him away in disgust.

"Don't touch me!" Wasp says as she slowly stands up and turns around, slowly walking away from Hank, who approaches her once again.

"Janet, I-" He tries to say, only for Wasp's fist to illuminate with bio-energy.

"Stay...away...from me!" She says furiously, her fist aimed right at Hank's face. "You so much as come near me...I'll kill you. Bastard." Janet says as she exits the lab, getting no further resistance from Hank, who puts his face in his palms, horrified by what he had just done.

* * *

-**Hallway**-

Wasp walks through the hall, passing the bedrooms of her fellow Avengers. "_Hank is a jerk. Why did I ever fall for him in the first place?_" Wasp mentally asks herself as she stops at Hulk's door and knocks on it. After 10 seconds, the door opens, revealing Hulk, who noticed a slight bruise on Wasp's right cheek.

"**What happened**?" He asks, concerned for his small but usually hyperactive friend.

"Hmm?" She asks, to which Hulk points to her cheek. She touches her bruised cheek, wincing in pain. "It-It's nothing, Hulk. I'll be fine." She says as she enters his room and shuts the door.

"**Wasp, I might be dim, but even _I_ know when you're lying. Spill it**." Hulk calmly demands as he crosses his arms.

Wasp sighs, looking down at the floor for a few seconds, noticing Hulk's huge feet. "_Wow, he has big feet_..." She says to herself before looking up at her humongous green-skinned teammate. "Hank. He...He hit me, Hulk. He..didn't mean to, but...We were arguing, and I just kept yelling about how he never paid attention to me." She says, looking down once again, not noticing Hulk kneel down and hug her, clearly saddened by what happened to his beloved friend. She eventually hugs him back as she begins to cry.

"**Wasp**..." Hulk says softly with a sigh as he keeps hugging his sobbing friend. A minute of crying later, Wasp slowly pulls away, noticing a box of tissues on Hulk's side table near his large bed.

"Can I...borrow a tissue?" She asks innocently, getting a nod from Hulk, who holds the whole box in front of her as she takes a tissue and wipes her eyes. "Thank you. You're such a good soul..." She says before taking a new tissue and blowing her nose.

Hulk smiles in response to her calling him a good soul as he sits on his large bed. "**Can I...ask you something**?"

Wasp nods as she wipes her cheeks. "Please. Ask away."

"**Why did you ever get with him to begin with? No offense...but Pym's a jerk**."

Wasp chuckles and sighs as she sits next to him on the bed, which was really comfortable compared to the other furniture in the mansion, including the couch in the living room. "I don't know, Hulk. I guess...I guess I have a habit of getting the wrong guy's attention. I just wish for _once_ I'd get the perfect guy to notice me...to love me."

Hulk nods as she says this. "**Maybe you'll find that guy someday, Wasp. Just...don't let it be Pym**."

Wasp chuckles lightly at Hulk's advice. "Don't worry, big guy. I'm done with Hank. There's no reason for me to go back to him. None." She says, unaware that Hank had his ear to the door, a sad look on his face, realizing that he ruined everything. Again. He then walks to his room in shame, locking the door behind him.

"**Good. You're finally getting smart**." Hulk says with a grin.

"Oh, _now_ I'm smart? Look who's talking. You're the one that took forever to learn how to open a door without ripping it off its hinges! Tony had to buy _81_ refrigerators!" She exclaims with a giggle.

"**Not my fault the makers of those fridges are wimps**." Hulk retorts.

"Hehehehe! Well..." Wasp says, struggling to come up with a clever response. "Uh, well...not everybody has super strength like you!" She says, groaning to herself, knowing how bad that retort was.

"**Oof. Ouch. Great retort, Pixie**." Hulk replies sarcastically.

"My name's not Pixie! You know I hate it when you call me that!" Wasp says. Hulk always called her that as a joke name, knowing she'd overreact and act all childish about it.

"**Yep. I just like how funny you look when you react to it**." Hulk says with a chuckle as Wasp lightly elbows him, forgetting how durable he really was. "**That didn't hurt**..."

"Hulk, don't you _dare_ say Pixie again...!" She says, knowing that he'd say it, regardless if she wanted him to or not.

"...**Pixie**." Hulk says teasingly.

"Gah!" Wasp exclaims, only to softly laugh, to which Hulk does the same, albeit not as softly. "Hulk...thank you."

"**For what**?" He asks, confused as to what she was thanking him for.

"For...being here for me. Cheering me up, telling me to move on from Hank. You're so much more than just a hero or a fellow Avenger. You're a true friend."

Hulk smiles lightly. "**Thanks, Wasp. Um...you're a true friend, too**." He says, making Wasp smile as she hugs him again.


	2. Blowing Off Some Steam

(**Avengers Mansion**)

Wasp wanders throughout the large mansion, avoiding Hank and contemplating the status of her relationship with him while also remembering her earlier talk with Hulk and how good a friend the Gamma Goliath truly is. As she goes to the living room, Hank approaches her, a look of apology on his face, but Wasp could care less after what Hank did to her.

"Janet...Please hear me out-" Hank tried to say, but Wasp strictly interrupted him, slapping him across the face, unaware that Hulk was in the kitchen and heard the slap.

"Screw you, Hank! You hurt me!" Wasp screams at Hank as tears start to pour from her eyes. "You hurt me again and again, but this time...I've had enough! You stay away from me...or the next time I see you...I'll sic Hulk on you!" Wasp said before flying away to her room and violently slamming the door shut and locking it for good measure.

* * *

(**Later**)

-**Wasp's Room**-

Wasp lays flat on her stomach on her bed, crying into her pillow. For months, Hank had 'accidentally' struck her and apologized, only to hit her again and again. She wasn't going to tolerate it anymore, as she was done with Hank. For good.

As she cried for hours, Hulk walked upstairs, sighing to himself as he stood outside of Wasp's room.

"**_Pym...you jerk. Wasp isn't some slave or thing to push around. She's a person...and certainly a better one than you'll ever be_**..." Hulk said to himself in his mind before tapping his knuckles on the door, prompting Wasp to lift her head up from her bed and wipe some more tears from her face.

"W-Who's there?" Wasp said with a slight sniffle.

"**It's me, Wasp. I heard your little fight with Pym. Can I...come in**?" Hulk asked, wanting to comfort his emotionally vulnerable friend.

Wasp sighs to herself as she slowly gets up and unlocks the door before looking up at her green friend. "Hey." She says softly.

"**Hi. I'd ask if you're okay, but...I kinda already know you're not**." Hulk said, taking notice of Wasp's tear-soaked face.

Wasp looks down and nods slightly as she steps to the side, letting Hulk enter her room. She then closes, then locks the door once more and looks at Hulk. "I think it's over between me and Hank, green. I'm just...I'm done dealing with his shit."

Hulk smiled upon hearing that Wasp was finished being with Hank. She was too good for him, and Hank's abusive attitude was unhealthy. "**Good. You never should've been with him to begin with**." Hulk said as he crossed his arms. "**He is a jerk. and an idiot**." He added.

Wasp chuckles softly at Hulk's response. "Thanks, Hulk." She then smiles at him before sitting on her bed. "You're a really good friend. I don't know where I'd be without your words of wisdom." Wasp says sweetly to Hulk, who simply smiles and holds her close in a comforting way.

"**You'd probably be more miserable than you already are**." Hulk replied.

Wasp chuckles at what Hulk said. "That's...possible."

Hulk nodded before getting an idea for Wasp that's sure,y help her with her 'Hank problems'. "**Hey. I think I have an idea for your problems with Pym.**"

Wasp looks up at him in surprise. She was surprised that Hulk was willing to help her out with her problems, as Hulk usually kept to himself. "Really?! What is it?"

Hulk smiled as Wasp's mood had changed from sad to happy within a second. "**Follow me to the hangar. I'll explain once we're airborne**."

"Airborne? What does he mean by that...?" Wasp asked herself as she followed Hulk out of her room and down to the hangar bay.

* * *

(**Hangar**)

Hulk leads Wasp to the lower levels of the mansion and the two end up getting into one of the Quinjets. Upon getting in the pilot's seat, Wasp looks over to Hulk, who is sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

"Okay, what are you planning, big green?" Wasp asked as she grips the controls.

Hulk looks at Wasp and says, "**There's a series of isolated islands in the Pacific Ocean. Whenever I wanted to be alone, I'd go there for some alone time. We're gonna go to one of the islands and spar, get some of that negative energy out of you**."

Wasp was surprised by Hulk's plan, but went along with it as the Quinjet flew out of the mansion.

* * *

(**Above The Pacific Ocean**)

Hulk looks out the window while Wasp flies over the ocean. A few moments pass before Hulk spots the perfect island for them. It was larger than the others, and had a beautiful beach with plants of room to land the jet.

"**There**." Hulk said before pointing at the island. "**That's the place. Land the jet on the beach**." He added. Wasp looks down at the island and then nods. Upon landing the jet, the two exit the large aircraft and head to a large clearing, which gave them plenty of room to spar.

The sparring match begins, with Hulk charging at Wasp, who quickly shrinks and flies over him before blasting him with her stingers, though they barely faze him due to his immense durability. As she keeps blasting, her feelings of anger towards Hank start to emerge, and she grows to giant size, much to Hulk's surprise, as he had never seen Wasp grow to giant size before. Giant Wasp kicks Hulk, sending him flying across the ground, though he recovers with a smirk and performs a thunderclap, which dazes her long enough for Hulk to grab her by the ankle and spin her around before tossing her to the ground hard. Wasp groans as she slowly gets up and kicks Hulk away again. Hulk smiles once more as he leaps at her again, pushing her onto her back.

"**I can do this all day, Wasp**!" Hulk said proudly after he pushed her to the ground.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Because you're the strongest..." Wasp groaned. An hour of sparring later, Wasp shrinks back down to normal size and looks down at the ground in sadness.

"**You okay? Did I hit you too hard**?" Hulk asked upon noticing Wasp's lowered head and was hoping he didn't hurt her.

"No, I'm fine. The sparring was fun. I just...Hank pisses me off so much! He said that he would love me forever, and yet he keeps hitting me...again...and again...and again for months!" Wasp said as she starts to cry, her tears wettening the sand that she and Hulk stood on. Seeing her cry, Hulk sighed softly and pulled her into a gentle but affectionate hug as Wasp let it all out.

"**Pym is an idiot. And a jerk for what he did to you, Wasp. You don't deserve him...and he doesn't deserve you. Me...I would never hurt you.**" Hulk said softly as he continues to hug a still crying Wasp.

* * *

(**Later**)

Wasp eventually calms down and wipes her face. "Thank you, Hulk." She said with a sniffle. "I needed that. It felt so good to get that off my chest. Let's go home." She said to Hulk, who smiled and nodded as they got back in the Quinjet and headed back to New York.

However, as they did that, the two Avengers couldn't help but feel a certain spark between them that was starting to grow. It was noticeable before, but it was becoming more clear that something was growing between Hulk and Wasp...

* * *

(**Author's Note**)

**I apologize to my readers for the long wait on this story's update. **


End file.
